Historically, achieving a database system has required many different data systems placed in parallel and in series. For example, a typical database system for an online-commerce application may have a generic database for financial transactions and a separate application-specific system for conducting search queries and providing lists of search results. The search query may be processed with a separate “relevance” framework that uses the Apache Solr search platform, Elasticsearch search and analytics platform, or other Apache Lucene project. In addition or as an alternative, the search query may be processed with a separate “quality” framework that uses Apache Hadoop or one or more custom search-quality indexers. Once a set of search results is generated (which might be a list of identifiers (IDs) of content stored in the generic database or at another location), the search results may be processed by middleware before being stored in a cache to be sent to application or web servers that package the content and present it in a user-friendly user interface.